Hanging By a Moment
by snowflake-shona
Summary: Jack meets an interesting woman while at an Air Force event one evening, which leads to a very interesting discovery about himself and Sam. SamJack
1. Chapter 1

**Hanging By a Moment**

By Snowflake Shona

Summary: Jack meets an interesting woman while at an Air Force event one evening, which leads to a very interesting discovery about himself and Sam.

Spoilers: '1969'

Season: 8 (before 'Affinity')

Pairing: Jack/Sam (you should know by now! So if you're a fan of Pete, don't read!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Stargate or its affiliates. They story is my own, but the characters are not, so don't sue me!

A/N: This is just an interesting thought I had. It is taken from Jack's point of view, with the odd input from Sam. It's only going to be short (or so I say now!) but I hope you enjoy. This goes together with a music video by myself which can viewed at Please visit for more information on Stargate and view the other works by myself and co-manager rach0486.

**Hanging By a Moment – Chapter 1**

The dim lights danced on the walls of the hall creating a beautiful light show. The hum of chatter rose just above the gentle sound of the band playing in the corner. The sea of blue uniforms below him made Jack feel somewhat left out. They were all discussing recent missions, daily goings on at their bases and general chitchat about their lives as officers. He could not join in. He could not tell them that he was now in charge of a base that was the first line of attack against an alien attack. He wanted to say that he had been, for the last eight years, exploring other planets, meeting alien races and fighting for survival against an alien race that is so powerful that he could not believe their luck. He wanted to go down their and praise his fellow team members who on a number of occasions have saved his life and against all the odds have succeeded in stopping the world falling into major destruction. He was immensely proud of his command and wanted to shout to the world their brilliant achievements.

But he couldn't. So he removed himself from the scene and settled for watching them from the balcony above, drinking his whisky and listening to the hum of voices excitedly explaining a battle they had encountered, or political battle they had won against the politicians. He really hated these kinds of events, but now he was commander of the base, he was 'expected' to go. The memos Walter reads to him say 'expected' but he understands that means 'must'.

He turned his back on the bustle of the gathering and walked out onto the outside balcony through a set of French windows. It was dark and chilly night, but the sky was clear. He looked up the stars. How much he longed to be 'out there' exploring one of those stars. A small voice in the back of his head said 'well actually you can only see a couple of inhabitable planets from earth.' He smiled as he thought of Carter trying to explain that to him several times, despite getting it the first time round. He always did that. It wasn't always that he didn't understand the science, he generally got the gist of it, but he loved the sound of her voice. It was therapeutic. Her technobabble although confusing was somewhat relaxing at times. He could listen to her waffling on about wormholes, entropic cascade failure and secretion disks until she completely lost him.

He leaned against a pillar staring into space, when he felt the presence of another beside him. He quickly glanced to the side. It was a woman, in her 60s perhaps, with long grey hair. He turned back to gazing. A shooting star danced across the nights sky, falling behind The Washington Monument and appearing the other side just before disappearing into space.

"Beautiful," the woman beside him said. He smiled but did not say anything. He wasn't particularly in the mood to chat to strangers. "It's a pity the entertainment here isn't as enticing as what is out there. Isn't that right, Jack?"

He instantly spun round to face her. He usually wouldn't react in such a manner, but she was the last person he would expect to know him. He must know her from his past, but he couldn't think how. He looked closely at her face. There was a faint recognition stirring in Jack's mind, but nothing concrete. She must have noticed this in his eyes.

"You don't remember me do you? I mean I was a lot younger then, but I hope I haven't changed that much," she laughed.

"Of course … I… er… well no. Sorry I'm not very good with names," he apologised still scanning his mind for a name – any name at this point. Maybe he had too many whiskeys he thought looking at the glass in his hand.

"Jennifer. Remember? We met long ago. My husband and I gave you and your friends a lift to Washington," she explained.

Suddenly Jack remembered who she was. She was the woman his team met back in 1969 when the gate sent them back in a time a few years ago. Michael and Jennifer were on the run as Michael had been drafted into the Vietnam War. He had always wondered what had happened to them.

"I'm sorry I don't…" he said automatically.

"Don't give me that 'I don't know what you mean' line Jack. I remember you, so you can imagine my surprise at seeing you here of all places."

"I'm sorry…" Jack said again, and he turned to walk away from this awkward situation, but she placed a hand on his shoulder preventing him moving any further.

"General, I don't know how you did it, but you were there in my camper van in 1969. I don't think I would forget something like that. And may I say, you age a lot better than I do."

"Look, miss, I am very sorry but I really don't know what your talking about," he said spieled out. Regardless of how much he wanted to know how she was, the secret of the Stargate always came first. Always.

"General, I leave you with this," and she placed something in his hand. It was a ring. It was gold with a single sapphire shining in the middle. "You left this in my possession along with several other items belonging to yourself and Sam. Please make sure Sam gets this and here's my card so you can come and collect the other items you left in my possession for safe keeping." And with that she left him standing on the balcony once again alone to admire the bright sky above.

Jack was sitting at his large and rather full desk trying to get through all the personnel files he had been told he had to go through. It was doing his head in! He knew virtually everyone on this base, why did he have to read and evaluate every single one of them? But he was instructed to do so by Hammond so he was trying. Trying being the operative word. He had only finished twenty files so far. Only another couple of hundred to go, he thought not so cheerfully. But his mind was not on the paperwork. It kept wandering back to the events of the previous evening. He had been shocked to Jennifer there, but that was not bothering him. What was bothering him was he had no idea what she had belonging to him, and not just him either, Sam as well. It made so sense. They had been so careful not to leave anything trace of themselves behind. So what could she have?

There was a knock at the door and standing in the doorway was Walter with ever more files stamped with 'Top Secret' in his hands. With a wave of his hand, Jack invited him into his office.

"Sir, your 0800 briefing is awaiting for you in the briefing room and Colonel Sanderson is awaiting your decision on that other matter," he informed the forgetful general.

"Right, thanks."

"And Sir," he paused. "You really need to finish those files quickly." Jack could sense the almost fear of reminding him of that. But he knew he was right.

"I'm on it," Jack replied.

"Of course, Sir," and Walter left the office.

Jack got up and slammed the file that he was reading onto his desk and started to move round his desk into the briefing room, when the phone ran. It wasn't the red phone, so really he didn't have an excuse for picking it up when there were other matters at hand, but he really didn't want to go to the briefing. He moved back round to his desk and picked up the phone.

"O'Neill," he answered in his usual tone.

"General O'Neill there is a woman on the other line who insists on talking to you," the young sounding airman announced. Although Jack couldn't be bothered with briefings, he _really _couldn't be bothered with annoyed wives.

"Have you told her I'm a busy man?" Jack said hinting to the young officer.

"Yes Sir, but she claims this is important. She says it's to do with something that happened in 1969." Jack froze. It was her. She was on the phone. How did she manage to find him? Every protocol and regulation urged him to ignore her and fob her off to someone else, but curiosity was screaming at him from every bone in his body. He just had to know what the hell she had belonging to himself and Sam.

"Patch her through," he ordered and the next voice on the phone was hers.

"General O'Neill."

"Mrs…." Suddenly he realised he did not know her second name.

"Landon, Jennifer Landon. But you can call me Jennifer," she said helping the struggling general. "Thank you for taking my call."

"You're welcome. Not that you deserve it for cornering me like that last night," he said not harshly more playfully.

"General, I wish to apologise for my brash behaviour last night, but you have to understand your presence truly shocked me. You told me that you and your friends were aliens trying to get home," she reminded him.

"I'm sorry. I don't…" he started again.

"General please don't apologise to me. I've had one too many 'I'm sorry's from the military and do not want to hear any more," she said sounding extremely bitter. He could hear her trying to fight back the tears. "My husband, Michael died General," she finally said.

Jack was taken back by the news. He had liked Michael, despite being a hippie. "I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"The draft officers finally caught up with us in Washington and Michael was forced to do 'his duty to his country'," she said almost spitting the words out. "He was driving along a road in Saigon with his commanding officer when the car ran over a Vietcong bomb and the car blew up. Although the general lived, my husband did not. This happened two months before the American government pulled out. I've had enough of hearing I'm sorry!"

Jack understood why she was bitter. Neither her or Michael agreed with the war in Vietnam and it was a final insult that Michael died for a cause he did not believe in.

"I take it that's why you were there last night?" Jack guessed.

"Yes. I became friendly with the wife of my husbands commanding officer and I often accompany her to events. The general pities me, I think, so invites me along."

Jack didn't know how to reply. He was not use to this sort of confrontation. He had written many 'I'm sorry' letters but never really had to say his condolences out loud. He felt somewhat responsible for Michael's death. He, who had known what happened in that war, could have at least told Michael what to expect if not help him out of it. But he did nothing. How could he just stand there and say nothing to him when he had the chance? Because he had to. He had to hold on to the fact that greater things were at stake. The – what did Carter call it- grand-daddy paradox, that was it, could have changed everything, even the outcome of the war!

"General, can I call you Jack?" the woman asked.

"Of course," he answered though his mind was still elsewhere.

"Jack, those days travelling with you and your friends were some of the happiest days of my and Michael's lives. We were carefree and enjoying life. And to know that you were aliens, as you claimed, brought clarity to our lives. Now, I have dealt with enough military generals to understand the words 'national security' so don't be alarmed. I am not asking for an explanation, I just want to return to you what is rightfully yours," she explained. Jack sighed a sigh of relief. At least he knew she wasn't going to become a security risk wanting to know about the Stargate. But that still begged the question, what did she have?

"So what exactly do you have belonging to me?" he bluntly asked. Jack was not a subtle man.

"You will have to collect it from me to find out, Jack. This is something that is too personal to mention over the phone. It would be wrong if I kept this any longer. It belongs to yourself and Sam."

"No hint?" he asked playfully and with hope.

"I'm sorry general."

"No, I'm the one who is sorry because I do not believe you have anything."

"I hoped the ring would jog your memory but you were rather… never mind. I'm sure if you remember you'll come and see me. It was good to hear from you general and once again, thank you for taking my call. I know you are busy man."

"You're welcome," he replied rather confused. He was rather what? He couldn't ask her as she had hung up the phone, leaving him standing in his office with the phone still clutched in his fingers.

Jack sat staring through the tinted windows of his black car. He was outside an ordinary suburban household with a porch and a small garden out the front. The engine was still running, just like his mind. What was he doing here? It wasn't like him to completely disregard protocol like this… well OK, maybe it was, but that was to save the world. This was to save his sanity and it was crossing a line he had not crossed before. This woman had no idea about the Stargate so it would be very hard to explain where he came from and how he has not aged. But the curiosity was killing him! He had it boiled down to human nature taking over him. If there were a big red button with the words 'Do Not Press' everyone would press it. Screw curiosity killed the cat, only killed it after killing every human being first!! Finally he turned of the engine after sitting there for over half an hour, but remained in the car.

"What the Hell are you doing?" he exclaimed to himself. Jack knew his curiosity arose not from knowing she had something belonging to himself, it was because it belonged to himself and Sam. He had been searching his brain trying to figure out what she had, but no matter how many times he replayed those days over and over in head, he came up empty handed. They even burnt the Stargate uniforms. There was a small (very small mind you) possibility that she salvaged something from the fire but he was positive that they ensured that they were completely incinerated.

Why did he need to know? He hated this! This woman had a hold over him. It was such a small thing as well. But no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that it meant nothing to him, he would find himself thinking about what it could be!

He got out the car, surveying the area around him. For all he knew it could be the Trust trying to set him up, but its doubtful they knew about Jennifer and Michael as Jack had not mentioned them in his report. How else would they know? He cautiously walked up to the door, his eyes constantly looking from side to side until he was directly in front of the door. He knocked three times on the door and turned his body to the side so had a view of the door and the street. He heard the distinctive clink of a chain on the door and slowly the big green door slid open to reveal Jennifer standing there. She was wearing chunky brown jumper and blue denim jeans. Very different from the hippy he met…

"General O'Neill, please come in," she said not at all surprised as she stood back to allow him inside.

"Nice place you have here," Jack said looking round the house. He was surveying it for dangers but not finding any.

"Thank you, Michael's military pension covers it." Jack bent down and looked at a picture of Michael and Jennifer. It was from before they had met him. They seemed so happy in each arms. Jack smiled. "I always liked that picture of us," she said smiled. "Back when things were good." She paused as if remembering a memory from long ago. "Shall we?" she said ushering Jack into the living room.

As he entered the living he noted the tasteful decoration and open fire with the warmth of the flames hitting his cold face. The red leather sofas gave the room a warm feel without the fire. The wooden coffee table with a bowl a fruit in the middle and beside the bowl was a brown file. That must be it. He sat down on the couch, upright and alert.

"Can I offer you a drink General?" she asked pleasantly.

"Call me Jack," he said. This was uncomfortable enough as it was without formalities. "And no, I'm fine thank you." She sat down opposite him.

"I can't say I'm surprised to see you here gen… Jack," she corrected herself. "Though I am surprised it took you three days to get here," she said leaning back into her chair.

"Well it's been a busy week," Jack simply said. That's it, keep it simple.

"I bet it has Jack. And I assume it is still very busy for you wherever you are?"

"It is." He wasn't lying to her. It has been a busy week.

"So I'll keep this short. I know you've spotted the file on the table already as your eyes keep looking at it." Jack felt a little ashamed at being found out. For cryin' out loud he was black ops trained! He should be able to conceal things a bit better than that. It shows how desperate he was to find out.

"But before I give you it, answer me this: do you remember me? You don't have to explain how, all I want to hear is the truth from the military for once." She pleaded with him.

Jack paused. Everything was screaming him to deny it but after everything that had happened to her (and he knew it must have been hard to get answers out of the military after Vietnam), he felt he could not lie to her anymore. And anyways, she only wanted to know if she had met him before.

"Yes. We have met before, back in 1969." There he had done it. In a few simple words he had openly admitted to something Stargate related to an ordinary member of the public.

"That is all I wanted to know Jack. At least now I know I'm not going insane," she laughed. She picked up the file and handed it to Jack. Jack looked at the plain brown cover and suddenly he did not want to open it!

"I won't keep you any longer Jack," she said.

"As you've said, you're a busy man."

"Yes, thank you," he said rising from his seat. She escorted him to the front door. Before he went though he turned back to Jennifer.

"I know you're sick of hearing this, but I am truly sorry to hear about Michael," he said sincerely.

"Coming from you, I know that to be sincere. Thank you," and he left her house.

As he walked towards the car his head was spinning. What had he done? If _anyone _found out about this then he would be mucking out the commissary in McMurdo! He got into the car, threw the file on the front passenger seat and rested against the steering wheel. He looked across at the file on the seat beside him. He could not bring himself to open it, yet he had to know what was in it.

He decided to open it at in the safety of his home, where he could have a few beers also. He set off for home, a place he hadn't been in days although he hadn't been Offworld either. He was about half way home when his cell ran.

"O'Neill," he answered in a rather tired tone.

"General, your presence is required at the SGC," an airman on the phone said.

"What's the problem?" he asked. He _really _wanted to go home.

"SG-6 and 7 have not returned back from P3X-979, sir," the airman explained.

"Have you tried dialling the gate to establish communication?"

"We have tried Sir, but we could not get a connection. The gate appears to have malfunctioned."

"Ok, I'm on my way," he reluctantly agreed. Turning his car around he headed for the base.

As it turned out, there was no real problem. The reason they couldn't dial the gate was because the gate was actually in use. It was busy. It would appear that SG-6 and 7 were 'enjoying' themselves too much. He would have to calmly remind them of protocol. After all, they stopped him going home!

He was back again sitting at his desk looking over even more personnel files sitting in front of him. Finally fed up, he threw his hands up in the air and a pile of files joined them. They landed in an unorganised pile on the floor beside his desk.

"Great," he said to himself as he bent down to pick them up. He picked a file off the top looked at the sepia photograph that had fallen out one of the files. It was old, from a time before colour photographs, but the subjects in the picture contradicted the age of the photograph. He had seen a similar one to it before, but that was a completely different situation…

He picked up the photograph to examine it closer when he noticed the file Jennifer had given him had fallen open and there was a far more interesting document underneath. Dropping the photograph on to his desk he picked up the other document. 'No, this cannot be right,' he thought.

'This is to certify that Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter are bonded together in the sacred union of matrimony.'

They had got married! 'That was not possible. I mean when…' Jack suddenly retrieved a few long lost memories back from their last night in 1969.

_They were all sitting together in that wooded area with the fire blazing in the centre of the group. Jack was sitting with a miserable look on his face staring into the leaping flames of the fire._

_"Sir?" Sam said noticing his mood. "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine, it's just…" he paused._

_"Just what?" Daniel urged him to continue._

_"I really liked 1969 the first time round so I'm not happy about ruining my memory of it."_

_"What do you mean O'Neill?" Teal'c asked._

_"1969 for me was fun, and to come back and not enjoy myself feels wrong. We should be out, having a few drinks and just having fun," Jack explained._

_"What do you have in mind?" Teal'c enquired. Jack just smiled._

_They were then in a bar, with a rather large pile of empty glasses stacked up on the table in front of them. Jennifer and Michael had joined them too. Jack came back to the table with yet another round of drinks. He handed them out, making sure not to mix up Sam's orange and vodka with Teal'c straight orange juice. Daniel on the other hand was looking worse for wears._

_"And whers min?" Daniel slurred._

_"I think you've had enough Dr Jackson," Jack said sitting down beside Sam._

_"I'll be de uge of dat," Daniel demanded. But before he could anything, he collapsed banging his head on the table, spilling the full glasses over the table. Teal'c helped him to sit up, as Daniel was out for the count. Jack was almost pissing himself laughing at Daniel._

_"What a lightweight!" he exclaimed. "Even Carter can drink him under the table!"_

_"And you," Sam challenged. They stared at each other for a moment, both contemplating the challenge until the voice of Teal'c interrupted._

_"Maybe it would be wise for me to escort Daniel Jackson back to the vehicle," he suggested._

_"Yeah, probably," Jack agreed. "And could you stay to keep an eye on him?" Jack asked._

_"It is unwise for us to separate O'Neill."_

_"I know, but if he throws up while he's asleep he will choke. Need someone with him just in case. And there's no way I'm leaving yet!" Jack said._

_Teal'c just bowed his head and picked Daniel up and carried him off out of the club. After another round of drinks, the bar manager approached the group._

_"I'm afraid guys that the bar is now closing," he said._

_Jack looked around and realised they were the only ones there. "OK," and they left the building. "Now what?"_

_"We could go back to the van, Sir?" Sam suggested._

_"How many times do I have to say don't call me Sir, Carter," Jack said._

_"Until you atop calling me Carter," Sam retorted._

_In the meanwhile, Michael had taken Jennifer off to one side and saying something to her. Suddenly Jack and Sam heard what sounded like 'Oh my god, Yes!' coming from Jennifer. They turned and saw that Michael was down on one knee proposing to Jennifer. Jack and Sam looked at each other and smiled. When Michael and Jennifer came over the hugged each other._

_"I know that we've only just met you, but would you two do us the honour of witnessing our union?" Michael asked._

_"Of course!" Jack instantly agreed._

_"I'm afraid we can't. We must leave you tomorrow," Sam reminded the colonel._

_"Car…Sam?"_

_"Jack, we cannot stay any longer. We must get to Washington in time," she explained._

_"Oh, but we intend to get married tonight," Michael explained._

_"Then as I said, we would love to."_

_They wandered round for a while until they came across an all night chapel rather like the ones that are so common in Las Vegas today. Despite being the dead of night, there were a couple of couples waiting to be married. Since the announcement of the draft couples had been getting married before the man goes off to war. This was a place were it was easy to get married, just perfect for Michael and Jennifer._

_After a short wait, it was Michael and Jennifer's turn. They picked out a couple of rings from the counter and headed off down the isle to a slightly warped version of the wedding march. Jack and Sam walked down the isle behind them and watched the proceedings. Jack couldn't help but look at the beautiful woman beside him. He had dreamed about walking down the isle with her, but not quite like this. Sam turned to him and smiled, then reached for his hand. They stood there, watching their new friends exchange their vows of undying love for one another, and Jack and Sam could not help but be moved. Everything that was said reminded them of each other. Jennifer and Michael said their own vows to one another._

_"My dearest Jenny, you have been with me through everything, as my rock. Without you, I would have fallen, never able to get back up again. You're the foundation for my reason to live. You truly are everything to me."_

_"Michael, my sweet, sweet Michael, you rescued from the oppression that was my life. I need you together with me for eternity, holding me close to you, protecting me from the evils in this world. I love you."_

_The Minister announced them as husband and wife and they walked out the chapel. While Jennifer and Michael signed the marriage certificate, Jack and Sam talked._

_"That was so romantic," Sam said watching Jennifer and Michael standing together fingers entwined._

_"I love you, Sam," Jack said. Sam looked at him. He even surprised himself. That was not what he was going to say, he was just going to agree with her, but that came out instead. Must be the alcohol, he thought._

_"I love you too Jack," Sam said and they kissed. Two years of sexual tension came out in the kiss. Each could feel what the other felt in that kiss._

_"Aww," Jennifer said when they came back and joined their new friends. Jack and Sam broken apart._

_"You two will be getting married next," Michael joked. Jack turned to Sam._

_"I know it sounds crazy, but why not?" Jack suggested._

_Sam stood in complete shock for a moment, before she answered. "Of course!" she said jumping up on Jack. It didn't take long for them to sign up and were once again waiting in the queue. There was only couple in front of them so before long they were walking down the isle, to marry each other._

_They stood before the minister as he started his speech again, the same speech with Jennifer and Michael, but it didn't really matter they were getting married. Just before it came to exchanging the vows, Sam turned to Jack._

_"Jack?"_

_"Is there a problem?" the minister asked stopping his speech._

_"Can I have a word with you Jack?" she said leading him off to one side._

_"What's up?"_

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_"Of course I am, Sam. Ever since Sara, I never thought I would feel for a woman ever again. But you walked into the first briefing and blew me away. You are confident, smart – really smart – you're strong and you're beautiful. I know your face so well. Everything about you I love. I would rather die myself than have anything happen to you. I know that it is against regulations to be with you, be I can't help it. I love you Sam," Jack explained._

_"Really?" Sam said with tears welling up in her eyes._

_"Yes really," he said holding her in his arms and looking deeply into her eyes._

_'I love you too Jack. I never thought I would end up with a guy like you. But I can't imagine myself with anyone but you. To quote a favourite song of mine:_

_I'm falling even more in love with you,_

_Letting go of all I've held on to,_

_I'm standing here until you make me move,_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

_Living for the only thing I know,_

_Running and I don't know where to go,_

_And I Don't know what I'm diving in to,_

_Hanging by a moment here with you."_

_Jack gave her a huge hug and kiss and stepped back to the minister._

_"We're ready. The minister got the to say their vows while looking deeply into each others eyes. Then he said._

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

Jack returned out of his memories to find himself sitting at his desk again. There was only one thing running through his mind: 'Oh my god, I married Sam!" He leaned back into his comfy chair in complete shock. How could he do that? I mean, he may have been drunk but he couldn't just lose his senses like that. But he admitted his love to the woman he had loved for so long. And she had said them back! She did love him! A smiled spread across Jack's face. She said that she loved him, regardless that it made no sense to either of them, it felt right. She loved him!!!! Jack mentally shook his head. He was getting off the point a little. He looked at the marriage certificate again, and thought of something. Neither could remember doing this clearly or they would have brought this up to get an annulment… Hold on. Jack looked at the date. 1969. That meant they had been married for 35 years!! Too late to get an annulment now. It also meant that Sam must not have remembered either. That would be an interesting conversation. What would he say? 'Hey Sam guess what? You're my wife!' He had no idea how he was going to break it to Sam that they were married.

And what about Pete? Jack didn't particularly like Pete though. He tried too hard to get Jack to like him, but every time he saw them together it made Jack… well… jealous. He hated that he could hold her, kiss her, and he couldn't. But Pete's relationship with Sam made Jack's discovery harder to announce. He knew how close they were getting, so he would have to pick his timing.

No time like the present. He picked up the photograph and paused to look at it again. It was a really relaxed picture with Sam in his arms facing him, her hands on his face. They are both smiling – probably the alcohol, but something in the eyes of both of them said otherwise. There was a deepness in their eyes of longing and desire, and of true love. When he had seen that pictures that the alternate reality Sam brought through, he had this urge to get it copied. However, he never had to guts to ask her. She thought he did not see Sam 'in that way'. Oh he did alright, not that he could do anything about it. But he did! He married her. He needed to talk to Sam, that was clear, but finding the rights words would be difficult. He found it hard in normal situations, how would he cope with this. It had to be done though. With his new found resolve, he got up and, with the brown file in hand, he headed off to Sam's laboratory.

He walked along the corridors of the SGC, thinking as he walked, trying to come up with a good opening sentence, but everything seemed wrong. She would see right through it. Just before entering her lab he stopped and took a deep breath. Here it goes.

He wandered into Sam's laboratory and was stopped dead in his tracks, by the sight unfolding in front of him. There, in the middle of her lab was Pete down on one knee proposing to her! Sam's face was lit up with joy.

"Of course it's yes!" she said. He got up and gave her a cuddle and a kiss.

"D'oh," Jack thought to him.

"General O'Neill," Pete said suddenly noticing the general standing in the doorway. "Sam's just agreed to marry me. Isn't that wonderful!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah," Jack said trying to sound just as excited. He chanced a glance at Sam who seemed embarrassed. Probably not the way she wanted him to find out. He smiled in a reassuring way. "Congratulations to the both of you," he said shaking hands with Pete.

"Thank you, Jack," Pete said pleased.

'Pushing it a bit,' Jack thought at Pete's usage of his first name, but now was not the time to pick him up on it.

"I'll leave you too alone then," Jack said turning to leave.

"Sir?" Sam said jumping after him. "Was there something you wanted?" she asked.

He looked down at the file in his hands and back at Pete's smiling face. "It can wait," and with that he left them alone.

"This complicates things."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanging By a Moment – Chapter 2**

* * *

Jack walked quickly towards his office ignoring all who tried to gain his attention as he walked past them in the corridor. Since he wouldn't be sure what he would say to them it was best to say nothing at all. He rushed past Siler and other technicians fixing a broken light with the biggest spanner possible. Even the huge spanner didn't draw Jack's attention despite the fact that he's always wanted to know what exactly it is used for… Finally he got to his office, shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

"This _really _complicates things," He said to himself. He ran a hand through his silver hair in hope that it may dislodge the feeling of hopelessness that seemed to press down upon him. That distinct feeling of a headache was approaching him. What was he going to do now? He was finding it hard enough as it was to tell Sam, now this was worse.

Then he suddenly realised something, she could not marry Pete. That would be bigamy. She would be married to two people: himself and Pete. This was not good.

Sitting at his desk massaging his forehead, with hope that it may give some insight into his problem. The photograph was staring right at him. He liked the picture; the relaxed body language captured by the camera made him realise how relaxed they were together. A smile came across his face as he remembered a night in with the team.

_The whole of SG-1 were all sitting round on the sofas in Jack's living room, with several bottles already empty on the coffee table between them. It was late, so late it was dark outside and a screeching owl could be heard in the distance and a reply much further away. They had been sitting here all afternoon discussing various topics ranging from the intricacy of astrophysics to the brilliance of the Simpsons. As per usual, Teal'c was the only sober one in the group although that didn't mean that Jack didn't give up on him._

_"Come on T, join in the fun. One beer won't kill you. Even the doc can't argue with that!" he insisted._

_"A doctor would indeed agree with you O'Neill, however, I still decline your offer of an alcoholic beverage," he said with a sight bow of the head._

_"Well I don't," Daniel said getting up and reaching for another beer. But a large hand grabbed his wrist stopping him._

_"I do believe you have to give a presentation early tomorrow morning, and another drink would be highly unwise," Teal'c explained._

_"Oh come on Teal'c," Daniel said struggling to release his hand from the friendly giant. _

_"Actually Daniel, I agree, remember the last time you ignored Teal'c…" Sam reminded Daniel. That was an amusing briefing. Daniel was still drunk from the previous evening, and he found it very hard to keep a straight face and fumbled his words. Jack and Sam found if very VERY hard to keep a straight face with all the faux pas' he was making. _

_"She's got a point Daniel," Jack interjected into the conversation. Giving up Daniel retracted his hand and settled for fiddling with the empty bottle already in his hands, spinning it round and round. _

_"What time is it anyways?" Jack asked, not being bothered to either look at his watch or at the clock on the mantle piece._

_"It is 2:15 in the morning O'Neill," Teal'c answered._

_"That late?" Sam said astonished. She had not intended to stay this long._

_"Think it's time to I better be going. Still need to finish my notes for the briefing," Daniel said while trying to get up. Trying being the operative word, and failing would be another. _

_"I think that would be wise Dr Jackson. Major Carter, would you also require assistance travelling home?" Teal'c offered in his usual manner. _

_"It's OK Teal'c, it's too far out of your way, I'll get a taxi," she explained. "But thanks."_

_He bowed and helped Daniel to his feet. Jack started clearing away the empties, while Sam sat there trying to motivate herself to get up from the very comfortable chair she was sitting crossed legged on. _

_Jack came back into the living room with two mugs filled with steaming refreshing coffee. He handed the bright yellow mug to Sam and sat down beside her with his._

_"Something nice and warm to cuddle up to," Jack said._

_"Oh, I can think of something better," Sam joked, winking playfully at him. He laughed at her leaning back in the chair beside her moving her feet so he could sit down. She sipped away on her coffee content in Jack's company, not saying anything, simply enjoying the silence. Finishing her coffee she places the mug down on the floor and rests her head on Jack's shoulder. They sit like this until Jack realises that she has fallen asleep. He gently lays her down and lifts her feet onto her the chair and laying a blanket over her. Wiping the blonde hairs from her beautiful face, and smiled at the beautiful amazing woman sleeping on his couch. Kissing her on the head, he turns off the light and leaves her to sleep._

Coming back to reality he realised the number of times that they had done that, sat comfortably with each other. It was part of why he liked her. She wasn't one of those girls who was overly 'girly', worrying about breaking a nail, or how her hair looked, she was like one of the boys… but hot! She was strong, confident, and beautiful, everything he ever looked for in a woman. It was a pity she was in the military, things could be so different…

What was he thinking? He threw the picture down on the desk and got up to pace around his room. Everything was all messed up. He needed to talk to someone about their marriage, but who? He couldn't talk to either Daniel or Teal'c as by rights, they would have to report it. Hammond was out the question for that reason too, and Sam was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. He could always go and talk to Sara, despite her having a new life, but she didn't know about the Stargate Project so he couldn't talk to her. Who was left?

Then an idea came into his head, an idea worthy of a light bulb. There was a person who would understand. Grabbing his car keys, he opened his office to reveal Pete standing there, hand raised in the air like he was just about to knock on the door.

"Pete?" Jack said surprised to see him there.

"Er, hi Jack," Pete said just as surprised at Jack opening the door.

"I…er.. Can I help?" Jack stuttered.

"Can we talk?" Pete said carefully.

"I'm kinda busy…" Jack started to explain.

"Please Jack, this is important," he pressed. Looking past Pete and realising he couldn't just make a run for it, Jack turned back around and Pete followed him into his office. Sitting at his desk, Jack looked at Pete and raised his hands urging Pete to continue.

"I want to talk to you about Sam." Alarm bells start ringing in Jack's head. This is not good.

"What about her?" he said keeping it innocent.

"I know that she means a lot to you," Pete started.

"She's a valuable member of this command. Without her, we couldn't do half the things we do," Jack said going into his usual praise of the Colonel.

"I know that. Which is what I wanted to talk to you about. Sam and I have been talking about kids and I want to know that you will give her the time off when she needs it. I mean, she is important to you,"

"This command," Jack corrected him.

"Whatever, but she wants a life of her own outside of here. But if you call her up all the time, she's never going to have that." Jack just nodded, not sure what else to do. "I understand how much her job means to her, but she has a commitment to me. I know how selfish that may sound but I need her just as much as the world does."

After Pete had finished his little speech, Jack sat back in his chair. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle this situation.

"I understand that she needs to have time with you, but we do need her. She is the best scientist we've got. But, the SGC will one day have to cope without her, just earlier than we thought," Jack said. Of course there was a hidden meaning behind that statement…

"I'm glad you understand Jack. Sam told me you yourself were married once, so I thought you may understand." Jack sucked in a breath. Not quite what he had expected to hear from him, and the memory was still sore, everyone knew that: everyone except Pete it would seem.

"Well I…" Jack said getting up. "I have to be somewhere," he said.

"Oh sure. I bet you've got gold…goa… What they called again?"

"Goa'uld."

"Yeah those. I bet you've got bad guys to fight"

"Yeah, always," Jack said quietly.

"Anyways, thanks for everything," and Pete held his hand out. Reluctantly Jack took it and then Pete made his way out closing the door behind him.

Jack released a breath he didn't realise he was holding, and slumped back into the chair. His head in his hands, he tried to compose himself. Sitting upright, taking deep breaths he managed to compose himself, and upon doing so grabbed the files again, and ran out of the base… literally!

Driving faster than he probably should, he made it in record time to his destination. He jumped out of the car, slamming the car door and leaped up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Slightly opening the door and peering through, the woman glared at Jack.

"Well, you're the last person I expected to see here," she said closing the door so she can take the door off the latch. Opening the door again, she let Jack in.

"I'm sorry to just turn up like this Jennifer, but I need to talk to you," Jack said barging past and storming into her living room.

Slowly following him, Jennifer entered the room to watch Jack pacing in front of her fireplace. "I can take it this isn't a social visit?"

"Again, I'm sorry about this, but I didn't know who to turn to," Jack said, his voice somewhat failing.

"What's happened?" Jennifer said concerned.

"It's Sam," Jack simply said, not able to continue the sentence.

"What about Sam? Is she OK?" Jennifer asked, extremely concerned.

Jack sat down hard onto the soft couch, leaning forward and running his fingers through his hair. Jennifer came and sat down beside him, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Jack?"

"I remember."

"Excuse me?"

"I remember everything about that night. It all came back to me seeing that photograph. I remembered getting married to her. I can't believe it, I mean, we actually got married!" Jack said getting back up and pacing around the room again. "And now…" Jack threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"And now?" Jennifer said urging him to continue.

"And now she's getting married!" Jack said stopping pacing and stared at Jennifer.

"Congratulations?" she said confused.

"Not to me." He paused. "His name is Pete. He's a cop," he explained.

"Ah, I see the problem."

"Problem? This is… tragic," he said choosing his words carefully.

"You're still in love with her," she realises.

"I've always been in love with her. From almost the first moment I met her." He really didn't know why he was spilling his heart out to a complete stranger!

"I knew that. I could tell from the first moment Michael and I met you guys. You were so protective of her, so worried about her, always checking on her, watching her so carefully. It was clear," she explained.

"I guess I never realised how much to do things like that around her," he said scratching his head.

"Does she know?" About you being married?" Jennifer asked.

"I haven't told her. I was about to tell her when Pete proposed."

"Now that's bad timing," she noted.

"Tell me about it!" Jack said.

"Are you going to tell her?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know," Jack said sitting and calming down. "I mean, I never thought that I would have to deal with anything like. I'm black op trained, and I can't handle telling the woman I love that we're married and that she can't marry the man that she claims that she loves who has just proposed to her!" Jack babbled.

"Breathe, Jack. Jennifer said placing her hand on his. "You know, the truth always worked for me," she said smiling. He laughed, though not sure why.

"But how? What could I possibly say? Especially when? I knew when she started dating Pete that things would be different, and that I would have to confront that, but I really didn't think I would react like this!"

"That is because you're in love with her, and dealing with that must be hard. Does she know how you feel?"

"I… er…well probably she does, but that was a couple of years ago. Things have changed. We've changed. How can she love me, when she was going to marry someone else?" Jack said. This was what was bothering him the most.

"Jack, I'm serious, you have to talk to her, and I don't mean to be rude but I have to meet my friend in a little while so…"

"Sorry, I'm disturbing you," Jack said suddenly realising that he had come over uninvited.

"Jack, usually I don't mind, but today, I have something to do. I'm sorry Jack."

"It's OK, I should be going anyways," Jack said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Remember what I said Jack, just tell her the truth," Jennifer said smiling as she held the door open for Jack.

"Thank you," and with a smile he turned his back on her house, with a new found determination to talk to Sam. But he had to get her away from Pete. Which would be tough, as of late they have been almost inseparable.

Sam was curled up on her couch in her pyjamas, watching a film she rented called 'Thoughtcrimes' which was really interesting, could make a tv show….

There was a knock at the door. She really wasn't in the mood for visitors, so decided to ignore it. It wasn't going to be Pete as he was back home for a few days talking to his parents. But the knocking continued, but louder this time. She turned the TV up and snuggled further into her fluffy cushions.

"Hello?" she heard Jack's voice coming through the letter box.

She jumps at his voice, falling off the couch on to the floor with a bump. "Oww!"

"You OK in there, Carter?" Jack said upon hearing a noise from inside.

"I'm fine," Sam said jumping up quickly. Grabbing her dressing gown from where she threw it earlier and wrapped it quickly round herself and toddled off to the door. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him so instead of opening the door, decided to talk through it.

"What are you doing her Jack? It's after midnight."

"Er, I was up. Couldn't sleep. Thought you may be up. Can I come in, it's somewhat chilly out here," Jack explained.

Pausing for a moment, Sam contemplated letting him in. Making sure her robe was securely fastened and slowly unlocked the door.

There standing on her doorway was her favourite CO dressed in a shirt and his black leather jacket that always looked good on him. Half not knowing what to do, she wrapped her arms around her, and stood in front of him.

"What's up?"

"Well… you know, it's still cold out here," Jack reminded her.

"Right, come in." She let him in and followed him in to her living room where her film was still playing.

_"Brendan, I am a telepath."_

_"_Well, that explains a lot," Sam said as she entered the room.

"He doesn't look too impressed," Jack said pointing to the young hot star on the screen.

"Well you wouldn't it you realised someone had been listening in to your thoughts all day long," Sam retorted and curled back up on her couch. Jack came and sat down awkwardly beside her.

"Sam…" Jack just couldn't bring himself to tell her. She wouldn't believe him anyways. This was a bad idea! He put his hands into his jacket pockets and felt something. Pulling it our, he handed it to Sam. It was a ring.

"What's that?" Sam enquired.

"Do you remember when were in 1969?" Jack asked.

"Of course, the wormhole past through a solar flare which…"

"Carter," Jack stopped her.

"Sorry, sir," Sam apologised.

"Please call me Jack. Anyway, do you remember that whole episode?"

"Yeah."

"All of it?"

"What are you getting at?"

"This is yours," he said handing the ring to her. He stood up, and paced around her room, his eyes intently on her.

"I don't remember…" she said staring at the ring, until it all came flooding back to her like a monsoon.

_They were wandering round the shops, looking in windows. She and Jack were holding hands. Jennifer and Michael were a little further ahead, staring in a shop window pointing at something._

_"Hey Jack, come and look at this," Michael called over. Jack pulled Sam to see what they were looking at. It was a jewellery show, with some absolutely gorgeous rings in it._

_"What do you think of them for wedding rings?" Jennifer pointed out. The rings she pointed to were made of gold, and had writing round the outside. It looked Latin to Sams untrained eye, until he read the translation below._

_'You'll always be in my heart.' Translation from Latin ("Hey! it was Latin!")_

_"They're beautiful," Jack commented. Sam thought they were just the thing for herself, as no-one could read them, well apart from Daniel and Dr Lee… Not that good idea then. But this got her thinking. There were some gorgeous rings there. _

_"Jennifer, what do you think of that one?" she said pointing to the gold ring with a single sapphire in the middle._

_"That's amazing. That would really go with your eyes," Jennifer said._

_"It's a pity the shop is closed or I would go in and get you one," Jack said wrapping his hands round her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder._

_The boys walked off, further up the street to talk, leaving the girls to continue to admire the pretty rings._

_"I really wish I could have that," Sam said staring at what she now considered as her ring._

_"You know, I could get it for you. I want those rings for Michael and I, so when I get them, I could get yours and you could come back and get it sometime?" Jennifer suggested._

_"You would do that for me?" Sam said touched._

_"Of course. You and Jack are as happy as Michael and I. You deserve it." Jennifer said smiling._

_"Thank you," Sam said teary. And they linked arms and followed the men further up the street._

"Oh my god," was all that Sam could say.

"I know," Jack said still pacing the room.

"But we were… I mean… It was so…long ago," Sam said struggling to complete her sentence, as she had so many flying round her head.

"But it still counted," Jack said handing her the marriage certificate.

"Oh boy," Sam said looking and reading the piece of paper. "We've been married 35 years!" She said working it out.

"I know," Jack said, still not really knowing what he was going to say.

"How did you find out?" Sam said confused.

"Jennifer saw me at one of those events. She recognised me," Jack explained.

"I'm married to you!" Sam said with a little bit of a smile on her face and then laughed.

"It's not that unbelievable!" Jack said insulted by her laughter.

"No, just ironic. I get try to get over you and agree to marry someone else, only to find I was married to you the whole time," Sam's laughter was somewhat hysterical. The irony of it all made her laugh.

Jack is standing looking at her, not sure whether he should take that as a compliment or not, while also thinking that she is not upset or that worried about it, considering.

"What do you want to do? Because I mean, we can't get it annulled, it's been too long and well, it will be very difficult to explain to a divorce lawyer how we have been married for so long," Jack said without taking a breath, then stopped when he looked down at Sam who seemed upset.

"So you don't like the idea of being married to me?" Sam said rather hurt. Jack sat down beside her and took her hand in his.

"I didn't say that. But you are marrying Pete," Jack explained. Sam pulled her hand out of his and stood up.

"That doesn't mean he's the one I want!" she exclaimed. Jack looked confused and started to say something but Sam stopped him. "Jack, I agreed to marry him, because I knew that you and I can't happen. But this," she said holding up the marriage certificate, "changes things. We have been married for 35 years, and no-one knew."

"Not even us," Jack added.

"Exactly. Which proves to me, _we_ could happen. Jack, I see this ring and so many feelings that I suppressed for so long come flooding back to me, and I remember how long I have been in love with you," she said kneeling in front of Jack.

"I know. When I remembered, it made me realise that I can't lose you to Pete," Jack agreed.

"Then why didn't you fight for me? It seemed like you gave up too easily," Sam asked, now crying.

"Because it looked like you made your decision, and with rules and regulations, I had to watch from the sidelines as I watched you fall for some other guy. I felt you were the one who had given up on me," Jack admitted.

"So we both gave up really," Sam sad sadly.

"But not now. Not now I know that you still care," Jack said lifting up her chin so her eyes met his.

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, I'll fight Pete if that's what it takes," Jack said.

"You might have to. I don't think he will take this very well," Sam admitted.

"Niether would I, if I had just learnt I had lost the most perfect woman to another guy. It's bad enough to know I almost did," Jack said knowing how Pete will react and feel.

"Now what?" Sam said.

"Why don't I rewind the film a bit, and I can curl up here on the couch with my beautiful wife," Jack suggested.

Sam smiled, got up and curled up on the couch with him. Snuggling into him, she couldn't imagine being any happier than she is now. The troubles of her next task were far from her mind, but she still had to face Pete at some point.

"I'm so sorry Pete," Sam said as she sat together with Pete on a park bench. She was waiting for him to explode. Jack had warned her that he might be _very _upset. But he just sat there emotionless. "Well say something," she said, unable to stand the silence any more.

"I knew it. I've seen the way you look at him, I just thought that the regulations would put those feelings away. Clearly, I was wrong," Pete said bitterly as he stood up.

"Pete," Sam said. Although she didn't want to be with him, she did still care about him.

"Sam, I hope you two are very happy together, but don't expect me to be happy for you both. And don't expect to see me again."

"Don't be like that," Sam said hurt.

"What did you expect? Me to be overjoyed that you're dumping me for someone you said was 'only a friend'? I'm sorry Sam, but you lied to me," Pete explained.

"I am truly sorry," Sam said, not knowing what else she could possibly could say.

"I know," and Pete walked off and out of her life. Composing herself, she walked off. She had somewhere to be.

Sam got quickly changed into a white short dress that she had found in the shops this morning and headed over to Jack's house. There were several cars in the drive, including one she didn't recognise. As she walked round the back, she saw all her friends gathered together, and an old one.

"Jennifer!" Sam screamed running over to the woman and giving her a huge hug. "How are you?"

"I am well. You look beautiful, still," Jennifer commented. Sam smiled. Her attention was taken away from Jennifer by her dad who had come through to see her.

"Hey dad. Thank you," Sam said embracing her.

"What more can a dad do," he said holding her tight.

Sam looked around and saw everyone there: Cassie, Daniel, Teal'c, her dad, George Hammond, everyone. Her mind turned to all those she wished could be there. Martouf, but most of all, she wished Janet was there, to share this with her. She would have been so happy to witness this. But Sam always thought the deceased could be with you on your special moments in your life to share them with you. She clutched the silver necklace Janet had given her one birthday, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was here.

Behind them another Tok'ra, dressed in suit was standing seemingly waiting for something.

"Are you ready?" he asked Sam, taking her from her thoughts to the present.

"Of course," and she walked up to where the Tok'ra was standing. Everyone was standing behind watching. Daniel and Teal'c were at the front, while Cassie was standing by Sam.

And standing next to Sam was Jack, dressed in a suit, looking lovingly at Sam. He held her hand, and they turned their attention to the Tok'ra.

"We are here to celebrate the marriage of these fine people and reaffirm their vows. They have loved and cared for each other for many years, and today, they join together their love and reinforce their commitment to each other. The undying bond that you share remains strong, and will remain strong even in the realm of Elysuim. Now face each other and Jack, you may say your vows."

"Sam, I open my heart to you. Everything that I feel for you I wish to share with you, and never do I want to be apart. You are my world, heaven, and universe. And I hope to make you as happy as you make me."

"Sam," the Tok'ra ushered.

"Jack. Being with you has meant more to me than travelling the universe. Of all the people I have met, you are one I can't do without. You know me better than myself and I would love to share the love that you feel for me, as I feel it, just as much."

The Tok'ra gets a bit of twine and binds their hands together. "Like your hands, your lives are bound together. May happiness follow you both, and love always be in your heart."

Everyone clapped as Jack leaned over and gave his wife a kiss. Confetti flutters down around them as they look at each other. Sam wraps her arms round her husband and holds him tight, wishing she could keep hold of this moment forever.

The End.


End file.
